


open up my eager eyes, cause i'm mister brightside

by k5zuwritez



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Afterlife, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Enoshima Junko, Character Death, Crying, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional Baggage, Flashbacks, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mentioned Sonia Nevermind - Freeform, Psychological Trauma, Songfic, Suicide, Trans Male Character, Trans Soda Kazuichi, big fat crocodile sad tears crying, kazuichi commits suicide in this, kazuichi has a natural reaction to a killing game, kazuichi has adhd, like when i mean crying, lots of apologizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k5zuwritez/pseuds/k5zuwritez
Summary: kazuichi meets up with gundham in the afterlife, and they both have some catching up (and apologizing) to do. mainly kazuichi apologizing for everything, that is.he really fucked up in life, huh.WARNING: if you didn't read the tags, this contains suicide and possibly triggering topics such as trauma and eating disorders! if you could be triggered by this or don't like it, don't read. otherwise, please enjoy heart-ripping hurt-comfort!
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	open up my eager eyes, cause i'm mister brightside

**Author's Note:**

> i almost started crying while writing this, to be honest. but, it's angst with a happy ending! i love writing me some good old angsty angst hehehe !! should i, humble writer, post a second chapter to this?
> 
> also, this is my first time writing on here, and writing soudam fully in general, so please be nice, ily all, stay safe in this quarantine pls !!  
> -drew

**AND** that was it.    
  
The end of the line.    
  
Kazuichi Souda stared at his dead, lifeless corpse, laying on the floor with blood pooling from his head and wrists. Lifeless, sunken and tired brown eyes rolled up to face the ceiling. 

He laughed. It was all over. Finally. He practically couldn’t take it anymore. He was hardly eating. Hajime had to force him to eat breakfast most of the time. The constant flashbacks to the killing game. His dead friends. Every time he fucked up horribly.  _ Everything.  _ He hated it, he wanted to escape it so much. And now, he was free. From everything that happened. Free to forget. 

_ Goodbye, world,  _ he thought, as he smiled with tears in his eyes, and left the scene to go to his true resting place. The afterlife. He never thought it was real, nor believed in it, but was glad to know it existed so he didn’t just die. 

He was almost expecting a death screen, like in one of those video games, brandishing the words “YOU DIED” in big, bold, capital text. Except there was no restart button.

He waved goodbye for one last time, and drifted up into the atmosphere and into the clouds, seemingly greeted with a new place, almost like a new Earth. It was bright, held a happy atmosphere, and an entirely new place to be. It was lush with nature, almost like a forest, but with more park-y elements. Birds, animals, plant life. Things to enjoy in the afterlife. Man, he was glad that he didn’t go to Hell, because wasn’t committing suicide a sin or something? He didn’t believe in all that religious shit anyways. 

He looked down. At his feet. His body wasn’t the same as he died, but there were certainly changes. Like, he wasn’t wearing his boiler suit, only a tank top and some jeans. And he was wearing glasses. He had his pink hair, and his beanie, though, so that was pretty good. And he felt his chest. He was flat, fully and truly. No binder, no trans tape, no nothing. Just a flat chest.

He smiled a bit, and sunk down to his knees, beginning to full-on sob. He wasn’t sad, he was happy. Happier than he ever could have been down there. His body was better than it ever could have been. He could forget about the killing game, and the guilt, and the wretched feelings of watching his friends die horrible deaths. He rubbed at his face, a dumb smile on it as the endless streams of tears continued to roll, falling onto his knees and the neatly paved road.    
  
It was bliss. Endless bliss and peace. He never could have asked for more. It was like a dream to him. However, in his happy sobbing fit, he didn’t notice who walked up in front of him.   
  
“Mortal Kazuichi?”

God, such a familiar voice. The sound, the way that he spoke smoothly and elegantly. In his messy state of being, he looked up, eyes meeting up with familiar heterochrome ones. He couldn’t stop his shaking hands, one going to cover up his mouth and the other just hovering there aimlessly. 

And the tears never stopped. 

“Mortal Kazuichi, I-”   
  
“No, no, it’s not you, i-it c-can’t be you-- how--?”   
  
“It seems you have passed as well… I was expecting, but not as soon as currently given.” Gundham spoke calmly, almost nervously. He offered a kind hand in Kazuichi’s direction.   
  
“Gundham, I-- I’m so fucking s-s-orry,” He mumbled, his free, trembling hand going up to grab Gundham’s, pulling his shaky body up.   
  
“Mortal-- well, I believe I must say Kazuichi-- but there is nothing to apologize for. Why do you tremble so?” He spoke softly, keeping a light, gentle hold on Kazuichi’s shaky hands. 

“I--I--I-I’m sorry for e-everything-- I t-reated you like a total d-dickbag, and-- I just-- god- I-I-I’m so blind to e-everything--”   
  
“Kazuichi, please do not fret,” Gundham spoke, suddenly pulling the other male in for a comforting, surprisingly warm embrace. He was practically surprised by it, just in awe for a moment. “You have never wronged me horribly. I do not despise you, and I never have.” 

“R-really--?” The pink-haired male swallowed back choked up tears, and looked up at Gundham.    
  
“Yes. The words that I speak are only truth, even in this spiritual form.” Then, something rare happened in front of Kazuichi’s eyes. He smiled. Gundham full on  _ smiled _ . And Kazuichi…. well… he loved it. it was so pure, and it made his heart a little happier for the time being. “In fact, I quite missed you, and your… mortal presence.”   
  
“God, y-you shouldn’t have--” He gained the strength to hug Gundham back, burying his face against his velvety purple scarf. “Never,  _ ever  _ miss m-me again, I don’t deserve it,”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“...What?”

“Why should I not miss you, Kazuichi? I… It may not have seemed like it, but I held you dear to me in the times of the killing games.” Gundham replied, and Kazuichi literally burst out into tears again, practically bawling like a toddler.   
  
“D-don’t say that shit! I f--I fucking- god, dammit, Gundham, I missed y-you too! I’m so fucking sorry for everything I said, everything I did-- I r-regret it all, wholly and fully, I didn’t m-mean to.. I’m a fucking asshole and I know it! I wish I could-- I don’t know, go back and relive it all! I could have changed something!” Kazuichi knew he was ranting, almost clutching onto Gundham as if he hadn’t died, and he was his life force. “I just--”   
  
He was silenced by soft rubbing on his back, and a quiet hushing notion. “It was never your fault. It was the vile Dark Witch of Despair, Junko Enoshima. She was behind the many, many horrid deaths of the killing games. You were right in your ways to despise me. I was not the best individual, either. I was in an incorrect mindset when it came to you, too, Mortal Kazuichi. I have my many regrets, but in this afterlife, I have come to terms with what has occurred, and I do not hold any back-ended grudges to you at all, and I hope you do not, either.” Gundham spoke, nodding and sighing softly.   
  
“Well, I don’t hate you, that’s for sure. I’m sorry about e-everything I said to you in the killing game. I just--  _ God,  _ I don’t know why I hated you so much! Maybe because it was of Sonia, or something, but it really was j-just dumb teenage angst, huh?”   
  
“Perhaps.. How is Sonia doing? Is she quite alright?”    
  
“Sonia’s fine. Better off than me or Hajime, that’s for sure. We both took everything pretty hard… I hope he’s okay..” Kazuichi replied, looking at Gundham with a soft smile.   
  
Gundham sighed and smiled back. “Forgive me if I am incorrect, but did you… take your own life?”   
  
“...” Kazuichi sighed.    
  
“I’m assuming that’s a yes. Why? Were you suffering from human trauma? It is normal, everyone has been through it…. It seems you were plagued with a horrible case if you craved escape to the extent you took it.”   
  
“...Can we.. not talk about this? I just.... I’d, I’d rather not..”   
  
“Of course. I will not be a prude.”   
  
“Thanks, Gundham. Really, for everything. You-- I don’t know, but seeing you here, n-now, has really helped, f-for everything-- Being able to talk with someone right now helps- especially when it’s you. Just-- k-kinda repaying for my shitty behavior. Thank you. You deserved s-so much better…” Kazuichi mumbled, burying himself back against Gundham’s neck.   
  
“You deserved much better. We all truly did deserve better than the wretched Enoshima’s killing game. I wanted everyone to live… I am grateful that I got to see you again, even in this afterlife.”   
  
“..Me too.” Kazuichi smiled softly, and pulled away from the hug, now just holding Gundham’s hands softly. “Wanna go on a walk together? I don’t know jack shit about this place, and I’d love for you to show me around.” He then pulled away fully, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“Gladly.”   
  
And Gundham smiled, and took Kazuichi’s hand, lacing their fingers together, leading Kazuichi off into the afterlife, and into blissful peace.


End file.
